Rise of The Elementals: Road to Ethereland
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: "Aku Boboiboy Blaze, usiaku 14 tahun, dan aku harus hidup sendiri setelah kepergian kakekku empat tahun silam. Yah...aku hidup seperti orang-orang normal pada umumnya, hingga akhirnya aku mengetahui satu hal gila yang tidak akan pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku…ternyata bukan manusia!" *Summary X'D* *Nak RnR?*


" _Apa yang terjadi?!"_

" _Kiri…dia…dia bangkit!"_

" _Negeri ini akan hancur!"_

" _Tenangkan diri kalian! Aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke sana,"_

" _T-tapi, Yang Mulia…Dia sudah menghancurkan hampir separuh Negeri ini…"_

" _Meski begitu, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mencoba. Pasti ada cara untuk menghentikannya,"_

" _Yang Mulia…"_

" _Kalian…tolong jaga Istriku,"_

" _Tapi Ratu…ratu akan segera melahirkan!"_

" _Ck…kalo begitu cepat bawa dia pergi. Dia tidak bisa melahirkan disini,"_

" _Apa…apa ini yang terbaik? Aku bisa…menemanimu disini,"_

" _Tidak bisa. Apapun yang terjadi, anak-anak kita harus lahir dengan selamat,"_

" _Baiklah. Kalo begitu…semoga berhasil, Boboiboy…"_

" _Ya. Kau juga, Hanna,"_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy is belongs to Monsta, I own nothing except this story**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family, Fantasy, Adventure, Humor, Friendship, Sci-fi, Mistery (Obviosuly…random XD)**

 **Warning: AU, Super Power, No pair (at least for now…), Mainstream, Elemental Siblings, Fantasy, rada ngaco, gaje, mungkin ada typo…bla bla bla…**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan scroll ke bawah~ XD**

* * *

Kriiiiing!

"Ugh…" aku mengucek mataku perlahan. Meski rasa kantuk masih belum hilang, aku tetap berusaha membuka mataku karena bagaimana pun juga aku tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah lagi.

Setelah melakukan peregangan singkat, aku mengecek jam digital di atas nakas.

Jam 6 lebih 15 menit.

Lumayanlah. Aku hanya perlu mandi, ganti baju, sarapan, dan akhirnya berangkat sekolah.

Aku tinggal sendiri, jadi aku hanya perlu mengurus diriku sendiri, kemudian berangkat pergi sekolah yang hanya memakan waktu 10 menit jalan kaki.

Oh ya…aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya?

Namaku Boboiboy Blaze, tapi biasa dipanggil Blaze.

Nama yang aneh memang, tapi sejujurnya aku menyukainya. Karena nama itu terdengar keren bagiku.

Usiaku 14 tahun, dan aku tinggal di Pulau Rintis, Malaysia, dan sekolah di SMP Pulau Rintis, kelas 2.

Kenapa aku hanya tinggal sendiri padahal aku masih 14 tahun?

Yah, aku akan cerita itu nanti. Untuk sekarang, aku mau mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah karena aku tidak mau terlambat kemudian berakhir dihukum oleh Yaya mencabuti rumput di halaman.

Itu membosankan.

.

.

.

Oke, persingkat waktu.

Setelah menghabiskan dua potong roti cokelat dan segelas susu, aku segera pergi menuju teras, memakai sepatuku, kemudian segera berlari menuju sekolah-tentu saja setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu rumahku.

Ah ya, seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tinggal sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tinggal dengan kakekku, Tok Aba.

Tapi yah…beliau meninggal empat tahun yang lalu karena serangan jantung.

Aku sangat sedih saat itu, karena kini aku hanya sebatang kara karena Tok Aba adalah keluargaku satu-satunya.

Tapi yah, karena berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan itu bukanlah gayaku, setelah kepergian Tok Aba aku memutuskan untuk mulai belajar mandiri.

Rumah antik milik Tok Aba itu aku yang urus selama ini. Yah, tentu saja dengan bantuan keluarga Yaya yang merupakan tetanggaku, hingga akhirnya aku bisa hidup seperti sekarang.

Sejujurnya aku senang karena meski Tok Aba sudah tidak ada, aku masih memiliki banyak teman dan tetangga yang selalu bisa membantu.

"Yosh…tinggal beberapa meter lagi," aku mengecek jam tanganku. 10 menit lagi lonceng masuk, dan jika aku sampai tepat waktu, aku akan tetap kena hukum oleh Yaya karena gadis itu memegang prinsip 'On time means late'.

Yah, gadis yang aneh.

"Hahaha! Rasakan!"

"Kucing jelek!"

Saat mau memasuki gerbang, aku melihat ada beberapa orang anak sedang menyiksa seekor anak kucing di dekat gang.

"Miaw!" kucing tersebut menjerit kesakitan karena anak-anak itu terus-menerus menarik-narik ekornya.

"Cih…kucing bau! Makanya jangan dekati kami lagi!" salah satu anak kemudian menendang si kucing hingga tubuh kecilnya menabrak dinding gang.

Kalian tahu, aku bukanlah orang baik.

Tapi tetap saja…aku benci dengan anak-anak bodoh yang suka menyakiti hewan.

"Huh…bocah-bocah…" aku menjentikkan jariku, dan dalam sekejab muncul beberapa buah bola api berukuran seperti kerikil.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melemparkan bola-bola api tersebut ke arah anak-anak itu. Oke, tidak ke arah mereka, tapi di dekat mereka.

"Hei, ada api!" teriak salah seorang anak itu ketika menyadari ada kobaran api kecil di dekat temannya.

"Hah? Darimana datangnya?!"

"Hiii…apinya makin mendekat!"

"Kabur!"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat betapa konyolnya anak-anak bodoh itu lari terbirit-birit menjauhi api yang baru saja aku lempar.

Setelah anak-anak itu tidak terlihat lagi, aku menjentikkan jariku, dan dalam sedetik kobaran api di sekitaran gang tersebut menghilang, menyisakan bekas-bekas kehitaman disana.

Syukurlah, si kucing kelihatannya sudah melarikan diri. Ya, awas saja kalo aku melihat mereka menyiksa anak kucing malang itu lagi. Ku pastikan akan kubakar rambut mereka.

Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu…

Aku sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan yang bisa dibilang, aneh, dan tidak dimiliki orang lain.

Aku seorang Pyrokinesis, atau lebih jelasnya, bisa mengontrol elemen api.

Kekuatan yang cocok untuk namaku kan?

Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu darimana kekuatan ini berasal, dan selain Tok Aba, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai kekuatanku ini.

Dan mungkin keputusan terbaik adalah tidak memberitahu mereka karena aku tidak mau dipandang sebagai monster di sini.

.

.

.

 _ **Author POV**_

"Ehm," Blaze yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di halaman sekolah, langsung membeku melihat seorang gadis berhijab pink, tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Emm…hai, Yaya. hari ini cuaca cerah ya…" sapa Blaze yang berusaha tidak terlihat gugup.

"Hah…Blaze, jam berapa sekarang?" gadis bernama Yaya itu bertanya.

"Umm…setengah delapan…? a-aku…datang tepat waktu?" jawab Blaze takut-takut.

Yaya yang tadinya memasang wajah masam, akhirnya mulai tersenyum.

"Bersyukurlah, Blaze. Masih ada sisa satu menit sebelum lonceng. Kamu selamat hari ini," ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah~" Blaze menghela napas lega karena hari ini dirinya tidak akan dihukum mencabuti rumput lagi.

"Tapi kenapa sih, kamu hampir telat? Padahal kemarin kan udah ada perkembangan," tanya Yaya yang memilih berjalan beriringan bersama Blaze karena mereka memang sekelas.

"Oh, tadi aku melihat ada anak-anak yang mengganggu anak kucing. Kasihan banget, ekornya ditarik-tarik gitu. Makanya aku mengusir mereka dulu," jelas Blaze tanpa mengatakan apapun soal kekuatan api nya.

"Wah…kalo begitu, meski kamu terlambat, mungkin aku akan memberikan keringanan. Bagaimana pun, tidak baik menyiksa hewan seperti itu," komentar Yaya.

"Hee? Kalo tahu gitu, mendingan tadi aku tidak usah lari-lari ya?" canda Blaze, dan Yaya yang pura-pura kesal hanya membalas dengan meninju pelan lengan Blaze.

"Tapi kamu memang baik ya, Blaze. Padahal mereka sering menilaimu sebagai berandalan," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah…aku tidak bisa bilang aku ini orang baik. Aku hanya tidak suka ada yang bersikap semena-mena terhadap hewan, itu saja…" Blaze yang salah tingkah tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Wah wah, masih pagi udah mesra banget~" Gopal, sahabat baik Blaze muncul tiba-tiba kemudian merangkul leher si pemuda bertopi merah tersebut dengan erat.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kami kan hanya jalan ke kelas bareng!" elak Yaya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha…iya nih. Tadi aja Yaya udah setia berdiri nungguin aku di halaman loh," Blaze malah menanggapi ucapan Gopal.

"Mou, Blaze! Kamu mau aku kasih hukuman?" bentak Yaya yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Eh..eh, iya deh. Aku kan hanya bercanda~" Blaze langsung kelabakan. Jika sampai dirinya diminta membersihkan halaman belakang hanya gara-gara membuat Yaya marah, sungguh itu sangat tidak lucu.

"Ya udah, yuk bareng ke kelas," Gopal akhirnya ikut bersama Yaya dan Blaze menuju kelas mereka sambil berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai hidangan di kantin siang ini.

Yaya menanggapi dengan senyum dan sesekali menasehati Gopal agar tidak makan makanan instan terlalu banyak, sedangkan Blaze hanya tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu.

Yah, seperti itulah.

Kehidupan Blaze disekolah memang bisa dibilang normal.

Dia punya banyak teman, menghabiskan hari dengan bermain, belajar, tertawa, marah-marah, dihukum, bertengkar, kemudian berbaikan.

Meski memiliki kemampuan unik, selama Blaze tidak menunjukkannya di depan umum maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 _ **Blaze POV**_

Aku meregangkan tubuhku yang kaku setelah duduk di kelas selama lebih dari dua jam.

Hah, akhirnya pulang sekolah. Rasanya mataku mau tertutup kapan saja setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Cikgu Timi yang merupakan guru biologi.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangku, aku segera beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada latihan di club sepak bola, aku akan mampir membeli burger kemudian pulang ke rumah dan bermalas-malasan sampai aku puas. Kebetulan juga besok hari libur.

Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa pulang bersama Gopal karena anak itu sedang ikut remidi ulangan matematikanya Cikgu Papa, sedangkan Yaya juga sedang ada rapat OSIS.

"Hah…" aku menghela napas panjang.

Rasanya membosankan juga.

Hidupku berjalan begini-begini saja tanpa ada hal menarik, meskipun aku seorang Pyrokinesis.

Apa yang ku harapkan?

Menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menumpas kejahatan dan membela keadilan seperti Superhero yang kulihat di film?

Meh, Pulau Rintis adalah kota kecil yang damai dengan perekonomian maju, jadi kemungkinan kejahatan akan terjadi di kota ini sangat kecil.

Aku menghela napas lagi.

Ya sudahlah, paling tidak aku tidak perlu terlibat hal-hal merepotkan meskipun aku bosan.

Meski sesungguhnya aku juga penasaran untuk apa sebenarnya kekuatan api ku ini…

.

.

.

" _Hah…hah…d-dimana dia?"_

" _Entahlah, kak…makhluk itu menghilang begitu saja,"_

" _Kita harus cepat temukan. Jangan sampai dia mengacau di kota ini,"_

" _Benar. Dunia ini…tidak pantas disentuh oleh monster itu,"_

.

.

.

Setelah membeli tiga buah burger keju, aku kembali melanjutkan perjaananku menuju rumah, dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Huh, kedai Burgeriak itu memang selalu saja penuh apalagi kalo sore karena banyak orang-orang yang baru pulang kerja mampir disana.

Sambil mengunyah satu burger, aku bersenandung pelan menuju rumah untuk mengusir keheningan di sekitarku.

 _Srak srak_

"Huh?" aku reflek menoleh ke arah semak-semak yang berada di belakangku.

Perasaanku saja, atau rasanya aku mendengar suara disana?

Aku mulai merasa tidak enak.

Semak-semak itu terlihat mencurigakan.

Bagaimana kalo ada makhluk mengerikan yang sedang mengawasiku dari sana?

Ugh, aku kebanyakan menonton film tentang alien.

Daripada memikirkan itu, aku berbalik kemudian kembali melangkah. Entah kenapa rumahku jadi terasa lebih jauh sekarang.

 _Srak srak!_

"Hwaaa!" aku reflek melemparkan burger yang tadi aku makan ke arah semak-semak.

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang.

Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat ada sesosok makhluk kecil berbulu agak kotor keluar dari semak-semak dan mulai menggigiti burger yang tadi ku lempar.

"Lah…kucing?" aku menghela napas lega, ternyata tidak ada makhluk aneh.

Dasar kucing itu. Padahal tadi aku sudah menyelamatkannya, sekarang dia malah menakutiku.

Atau mungkin aku saja yang terlalu parno ya?

Ah, lupakan saja…sebaiknya aku segera pulang sekarang sebelum-

" _Frisch…fleisch"_

"Huh?!" aku reflek berbalik, dan aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat sesosok makhluk raksasa berwarna hitam legam dan mengeluarkan aura-aura kegelapan yang benar-benar kentara.

Makhluk itu membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang berwarna kuning dengan lidah panjangnya yang terulur dan meneteskan air liur.

"Hwaaa!" tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung lari secepat yang aku bisa tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Meski begitu, aku bisa merasakan jelas makhluk itu sedang mengejarku.

Ini gila!

Apa itu?

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan…?

Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk aneh semengerikan itu di sini?

" _Gib…es!"_ makhluk itu meneriakkan kata yang tidak aku mengerti sambil menembakkan…cairan yang aku tidak tahu apa, tapi demi kesemalatan aku menghindari serangan itu.

Aku kembali terkejut karena ternyata cairan hitam itu merupakan sejenis cairan asam yang langsung melelehkan aspal tempatku berpijak tadi.

Dia berniat membunuhku!

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi saat ini aku lari ke mana, yang jelas sekarang aku harus menghindar dari makhluk itu sebelum tubuhku hancur ditangannya.

 _Brak!_

"Aduh…sialan!" aku tersandung. Bagus sekali, sekarang lututku lecet dan makhluk itu sudah semakin dekat.

Aku juga tidak tahu aku ada dimana…mungkin hutan Rintis?

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

Bagaimana ini…?

Apa aku akan mati disini?

" _mensch…liches…Fleisch…"_ makhluk itu kembali menggumamkan sesuatu dengan cairan hitam keluar dari mulutnya.

Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mau mati disini.

Dan kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Aku seorang Pyrokinesis, artinya aku bisa melawan!

Sambil menahan sakit di lutut kiri ku, aku mencoba berdiri dan menatap sengit ke arah makhluk hitam menjijikkan itu.

Menghela napas panjang, aku kemudian berkosentrasi, mencoba untuk memusatkan kekuatanku.

Secara perlahan, kedua tanganku mulai mengeluarkan kobaran api yang cukup menerangkan hutan yang gelap ini.

"Baiklah, kau makhluk aneh…rasakan ini!" aku melompat, kemudian menembakkan dua bola api di tanganku ke arahnya.

Aku bisa melihat api itu cukup menyakitinya sehingga memperlambat gerakannya, tapi masih belum cukup untuk melumpuhkannya.

"Kau mau lagi? Ambil ini!" beruntung aku punya reflek yang bagus karena ikut club sepak bola, jadi aku sekali lagi melompat cukup tinggi dan melemparkan empat buah bola api ke arah makhluk itu.

" _Gwaarrh! Fleisch!"_ makhluk itu berteriak, kemudian kembali menembakkan cairan asamnya ke arahku, dan syukurlah aku berhasil menangkis serangannya.

"Ck, keras kepala!" sekali lagi aku melemparkan bola api ke arahnya, kali ini dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak. Tapi serangan itu masih belum cukup untuk melumpuhkannya.

Aku mulai terengah-engah. Makhluk jelek itu masih belum kehabisan energi, sedangkan aku sudah mulai lelah ditambah lagi lututku terluka.

" _Sterben…!"_ makhluk hitam itu melesat cepat ke arahku dengan kedua cakarnya yang teracung, berniat untuk mengoyak tubuhku.

Aku sekarang sudah mulai pasrah karena aku memang sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi.

Hey, apa hidupku akan berakhir disini?

Yang benar saja...setelah hidup normal dan membosankan begini…

Aku akan segera menyusul Tok Aba?

"Tembakan pembeku!"

Entah darimana, sebuah beberapa buah peluru es melesat ke arah si monster. Peluru-peluru tersebut berhasil membekukan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tumbukan tanah!" aku belum selesai terkejut, dan sebuah tangan raksasa yang keluar dari tanah menyerang makhluk yang membeku tersebut sampai tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan yang lebih gila lagi, setelah monster itu hancur, tubuhnya langsung menghilang begitu saja seolah tidak ada pernah ada.

"A-apa yang…" aku cuma bisa melongo dengan keajaiban yang aku saksikan tadi.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" aku berjengit kaget dengan suara yang…entah kenapa, familiar tersebut.

Dengan pelan aku menoleh, dan aku kembali dibuat terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba biru muda dengan topi yang hampir menutupi matanya dengan tudung yang juga menutupi kepala bertopinya.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut sama sepertiku, dan tidak hanya itu…tapi dia juga punya wajah yang sama persis denganku!

Yang membedakan hanya warna matanya saja yang sewarna dengan air laut, tidak seperti mataku yang berwarna jingga kemerahan mirip api.

"Kau…siapa…?!" aku bertanya takut-takut.

Aku tidak sedang bertemu dengan _doopleganger_ kan?!

Pemuda itu masih terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak mungkin…" secepat kilat laki-laki itu berlari ke arahku dan…memelukku dengan erat.

"K-kakak…" gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"Kakak…?!" aku kembali melongo.

"Aku…aku akhirnya menemukanmu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu…" pemuda serba biru ini sekarang bergumam sambil terisak pelan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata sekarang.

Apa-apaan orang ini?

Muncul tiba-tiba kemudian memelukku dan memanggilku kakak?!

Apa ini tidak bisa menjadi lebih aneh lagi…?

"Loh…Blaze? Kamu Blaze kan?" aku menghadapkan tatapanku ke depan, dan tampak seorang pemuda yang lagi-lagi mirip denganku, hanya saja pakaiannya serba hitam-kuning dengan topi dipakai terbalik.

Warna matanya yang kuning keemasan menatapku, raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

Oke, kelihatannya memang ada yang aneh dengan hari ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Author POV**_

"Kalian ini siapa? Kenapa kalian tahu namaku, dan kenapa kalian sangat mirip denganku?" tanya Blaze bertubi-tubi setelah pemuda serba biru muda tadi melepaskan pelukannya.

Dua pemuda yang berwajah identik tersebut saling pandang. "Kamu…tidak kenal kami?" tanya yang beriris kuning dengan bingung.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus mengenal kalian?" tanya Blaze yang juga ikut bingung.

"Begitu yah…kelihatannya dia masih belum tahu, Kak," ucap si topi biru muda.

"Ya sudah. Kalo begitu, biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri. Aku Boboiboy Gempa, dan ini Boboiboy Ice," pemuda serba hitam-kuning yang bernama Gempa tersebut tersenyum bersama dengan Ice yang hanya menatap datar ke arah Blaze.

 _Hey, kemana ekspresi menangisnya yang…cukup menggemaskan tadi?_

"B-boboiboy?! Tunggu…apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Blaze tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya kami sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi kelihatannya kami harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal dulu yah…" Gempa menghela napas panjang. "Kami adalah saudara kembarmu, Blaze," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Saudara kembar…?" Blaze mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Memang benar, dua orang dihadapannya ini sangat mirip dengannya, selain pakaian dan warna mata, tapi tetap saja…

"Apa maksudnya itu? A-aku punya saudara kembar?!" tidak percaya, itu yang dirasakan Blaze sekarang.

"Iya, kami saudara kembarmu. Apa kurang jelas?" Boboiboy Ice akhirnya berbicara.

"T-tapi…ini sangat aneh. Kenapa bisa aku tiba-tiba punya saudara kembar?" tanya Blaze lagi.

"Kak Gempa, kelihatannya dia memang masih belum tahu apa-apa," bisik Ice.

"Kamu benar. Ya sudah, aku akan benar-benar mulai dari awal," raut wajah Gempa berubah serius, "Blaze, kamu punya semacam kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain disini?" tanyanya.

"Eh ya…aku bisa mengendalikan api," jawab Blaze ragu.

Gempa kembali tersenyum, "Kalo begitu tidak salah lagi. Kamu memang salah satu dari pewaris kuasa elemental, lebih tepatnya elemen api," jelasnya.

"Pewaris…kuasa elemental? Maksudnya?" tanya Blaze.

"Begini, kita-dan itu juga termasuk kamu, berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Dunia asal kita adalah sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan sihir dan keajaiban yang tidak pernah dijumpai di dunia ini," jelas Gempa.

Blaze mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa ternyata Negeri yang biasanya ada dalam dongeng tersebut ternyata benar-benar ada.

"Dunia asal kita bernama Ethereland. Negeri itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama Boboiboy, Ayah kita yang memiliki kuasa elemental. Dan kita adalah pewaris dari kuasa elemental itu," jelas Gempa lagi.

"Hee? Yang benar?! J-jadi aku ini…bukan manusia?" histeris Blaze.

"Manusia, kok. Lebih tepatnya sih…separuh. Karena Ibu kita adalah manusia," jawab Ice.

"S-separuh yah…" Blaze menghela napas, sudah terlalu lelah untuk terkejut.

"Sayangnya…orang tua kita sudah meninggal kurang lebih 300 tahun yang lalu karena penyerangan di Ethereland," ucap Gempa pelan. Manik matanya yang sewarna emas tersebut mulai meredup.

"Siapa yang menyerang? Tunggu…300 tahun yang lalu?!" kaget Blaze.

"Iya. Loh, kakak nggak tahu ya? Kita kan usianya udah 336 tahun," ucapan Ice tersebut kembali membuat Blaze terpaku.

"K-ku pikir usiaku masih 14 tahun!" ucap Blaze tak percaya. "Iya, untuk usia manusia, kita memang seperti 14 tahun, tapi aslinya kita udah 300 tahun lebih, loh. Tok Aba aja usianya udah 2000 tahun lebih," jawab Gempa.

"Eh, kalian kenal Tok Aba?" tanya Blaze.

"Tentu saja. Tok Aba kan kakek kita," jawab Ice.

"Jadi begini, Ayah dan Ibu kita, meninggal 336 tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah kita lahir. Negeri kita diserang oleh Iblis dunia bawah bernama Kiri. Ayah kita berhasil mengalahkannya, tapi beliau harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk membunuh iblis itu," jelas Gempa pelan.

"Di hari yang sama, Ibu melahirkan kita, tapi energy kegelapan milik Kiri menyerangnya, dan dengan sisa kekuatan terakhirnya, Ibu berhasil melahirkan kita, sayangnya, karena kerajaan benar-benar dalam kondisi yang kacau balau…dan Ibu tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kita, jadi kita semua terpaksa diteleportasikan ke tempat yang berbeda-beda," lanjut Gempa.

"Jadi…makhluk yang tadi menyerang kita adalah iblis itu? Bukannya dia sudah mati?" tanya Blaze.

"Itu hanyalah anak buahnya. Seharusnya iya, tapi entah bagaimana ada seseorang yang berhasil membangkitkannya lagi, dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa. Jika dihitung dari tahun manusia, Kiri kembali bangkit empat tahun yang lalu," jelas Gempa.

"E-empat tahun yang lalu…?" mendadak ingatan Blaze kembali ke masa saat kakeknya meninggalkannya.

"Saat itu Tok Aba memutuskan kembali ke Ethereland untuk menghentikan Kiri menyerang lagi. Sayangnya, iblis itu sudah menjadi lebih kuat dan menangkap Tok Aba. Selagi menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menguasai dunia, Ethereland benar-benar di ambang kehancuran, itu karena saat ini Ethereland tidak memiliki pemimpin," jelas Gempa.

"Jadi…Tok Aba masih hidup? Kenapa Tok Aba tidak pernah menceritakan padaku mengenai ini semua…?" tanya Blaze tak percaya.

"Aku juga terkejut ternyata Tok Aba yang merawatmu, Blaze. Tapi…aku yakin ada alasan kenapa Tok Aba tidak memberitahukan ini padamu. Mungkin…Tok Aba hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat," ucap Gempa.

"Kami saat ini sedang menjelajahi dunia untuk menemukan saudara-saudara kita yang hilang, dan akhirnya kami menemukanmu di dunia manusia, dunia yang sama sekali belum disentuh oleh Kiri," jelas Ice.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya berapa saudara kembar?" tanya Blaze.

"Kita kembar tujuh, Blaze. Masing-masing dari kita menguasai elemen alam yang diwarisi dari Ayah kita. Aku adalah anak ketiga, dan aku mengendalikan elemen tanah, Ice anak kelima dengan elemen air atau es. Sedangkan kamu, anak keempat dan mewarisi elemen api," jelas Gempa.

"Kembar tujuh? Artinya masih ada empat lagi…" Blaze menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Itu sebabnya, aku dan Ice saat ini mencari saudara-saudara kita yang menghilang. Kita bertujuh harus berkumpul secepatnya sebelum Kiri keluar dan menghancurkan dunia," ucap Gempa. Manik keemasannya tampak bersinar di tengah kegelapan malam, menunjukkan jelas keseriusannya.

"Tunggu…jadi aku harus ikut dengan kalian?" tanya Blaze sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ya. Ini juga demi keselematan dunia, termasuk dunia ini, " jawab Ice.

Blaze terlihat ragu.

Apa artinya dia harus meninggalkan dunia ini dan pergi bersama saudara-saudara kembarnya?

Meninggalkan Pulau Rintis dan teman-temannya?

"Kita tidak akan langsung pergi hari ini, Blaze. Kami akan memberimu waktu. Lagipula, Ochobot juga masih disini untuk mengisi kembali energynya," ucap Gempa yang sangat mengerti dengan perasaan adik kembarnya saat ini.

"Ochobot?" beo Blaze.

"Akan kami jelaskan nanti. Nah…apa kami bisa menginap di rumahmu beberapa hari sampai waktu kita tiba?" tanya Gempa sambil tersenyum.

Blaze balas tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku senang mengetahui ternyata aku tidak sendirian," jawabnya.

"Kamu memang tidak pernah sendirian, Blaze. Aku yakin Tok Aba pasti masih mengawasimu meski kalian sudah berbeda dunia," ucap Gempa.

"Bagus. Kalo begitu ayo pulang, aku ngantuk…" sambung Ice sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, tapi pertama kalian harus temani aku membeli burger lagi. Burgerku jatuh akibat monster jelek itu," Blaze menggelengkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya adiknya yang bernama Ice adalah tipe orang yang malas bergerak.

"Hee? Tapi aku ngantuk…" gumam Ice keberatan.

"Baiklah. Aku juga penasaran dengan makanan di dunia ini," Gempa menyahut ringan.

Blaze tersenyum semakin lebar.

Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya mengeluh dengan kehidupan monotonnya.

Tapi apa mungkin Blaze akan benar-benar menerima ajakan dari saudara-saudara kembarnya yang tidak pernah dikenalnya ini?

Yah, kelihatannya kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya memang belum dimulai…

.

.

.

T B C

* * *

 **Hello semuaah~ ahahaha fict baru lagi, dan kali ini saya nulis Fantasy! Sebenarnya ga nyangka bisa dapet ide kayak gini, tapi saya seneng aja karena jarang-jarang dapet ide buat fict fantasi X'D**  
 **Sebenarnya saya masih mikir dulu mau publish fict ini apa enggak…tapi saya juga udah gatel(?) jadi yah…terpaksa (uhuk) saya publish aja…X'D**

 **Kali ini protagonist nya Blaze.  
Kenapa Blaze? Sebenarnya ada banyak factor.**  
 **Pertama, Blaze itu anak keempat, otomatis dia anak tengah yang punya tiga kakak dan tiga adik.**  
 **Kedua, Blaze itu memiliki kuasa api. Dan biasanya elemen yang dimiliki oleh pemeran utama di anime-anime atau film itu berkekuatan api kan kan kan? XD**  
 **Ketiga, Blaze punya sifat yang mirip dengan typical protagonist Anime Shounen macam Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, dan sebagainya.**  
 **Makanya Blaze yang saya jadiin protagonist disini~ XD**

 **Jadi gimana? Apa fict ini cukup worthy untuk dilanjut? Kalo memang iya, silahkan berikan review berupa kritik, saran, atau semacamnya, asal jangan flame ya~ *bow***

 **Oke, sekian aja dari saya, sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter~**

 **Next Chapter: Seven**


End file.
